ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disney Experience/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Experience. Transcript (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows TBD logo) Part 1: Kathie's past/Years later/Kooky's necklace malfunctions (In 1998, Victoria, Kathie's mother, is holding a newborn, Kathie.) * Victoria: (sings as she heads to the baby room) Ever since I gave birth to you, I've finally have a some special, You have a hair color of blue, your eyes sparkle like the stars and your face has cute little cheeks, inside you have a pure of heart and are unique, you are such a beautiful girl, you're such a cutey with a special pearl. ''(starts walking to the beach where Kathie's necklace is held by Kevin, Kathie father.) ''Whenever you feel sad, your family will be here for you. * Kevin: Kathie, I think this belongs to you. (puts necklace on Kathie) There. * Morgan: Aww.. so sweet. * Samantha: Isn't she adorable? * Morgan: Yes. (As they talk, a black and white butterfly took Kathie and fly away.) * Morgan: Oh no! Kathie is being taken away! * Princess Ivy: '''(evilly laughs) Oh oh oh. I finally found her! Butterflies, bring her to me. (As the butterflies was about to give Kathie to Princess Ivy, Kathie's necklace glows as it blasts at the butterflies.) * '''Princess Ivy: '''UGHHHHH!! Luckily, I have a black and white crew! Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas (The black and white crew are flying around.) * '''Bobby: You got it, boss. * Kate: '''Let's do this. Category:Crossover films (Bobby, Kate, Jim, and Beck are flying around as the necklace begins blasting at the crew.) * '''All: AH! (Turns into butterflies as Kathie lands safely when her necklace glows.) * Princess Ivy: You may have won, but one day, a descendant of mine will soon find your necklace. Category:Crossover movies (Kathie's necklace blasts at Ivy and banished her to the deserted island.) * Victoria: Oh, Kathie, thank god you're okay. (Victoria hugs Kathie.) * Kevin: We almost lost you. We can't let this happen again. (Looks at Samantha) Sam, please, take care of Katherine. Okay? I don't want to lose her again. * Victoria: Okay. (Gives Kathie to Samantha) Goodbye, Kathie.Category:Transcripts (Samantha leaves the beach and puts Kathie in the basket. She went away to her house. A montage starts where the family waves goodbye to Samantha and Kathie. The scene shows where Kathie got a gift from foster mother and foster father. She opens it and sees a shiny shell.) * Kathie: Thanks, mom. (Puts down it on the pillow) * Samantha: '''You're welcome, sweetie. * '''Kathie: '''It's time for me to go. Category:Movie Transcripts (Kathie begins packing her stuff in her backpack and leaves.) * '''Kathie: Bye, mom. I miss you. (Kathie begins to leave as her foster mom waves goodbye to her. The scene shows the logo "The Disney Experience". The logo then changes into a sprinkle and bubbles. It cuts to years later, Kooky, Kathie in dog form, walking with her friends, Joey and Kelly.) * Joey: Hey, Kooky! * Kelly: '''Hi! What's up, Kooky! (Kooky barks in excitement.) * '''Joey: Are you ready? (Kooky nods) Good. * Kelly: It's time to go on adventure. * Joey: Good idea, Kelly! Category:Paula712's Ideas (Joey, Kooky, and Kelly heads to the place where they can search for a colorful shell. As they find it, Kooky saw something which causes her to turn into her human form.) * Kathie: Huh? What happened? * Kelly: (turns around) Kooky, you're a human now. * Kathie: (gasps) How did this happen?! (Looks at her necklace, it was glitching.) Oh no! * Kelly: What's happening? * Kathie: '''I don't know! My necklace is glitching and begin to malfunction! * '''Joey: Seems that it's a problem. (Gets an idea) You know. I seem to know someone who can figure out why it's malfunction. * Kelly: Who, Joey? (The scene cuts to the gem shop where Dr. Pam works here.) * Dr. Pam: Well, Katherine, what seems to be the problem with your necklace? * Kathie: Well, it keeps malfunctioning and it turned me into a human. * Dr. Pam: Let me have a look. (checks) Yep. That's going to be a big problem. *'Kathie:' What's the problem? *'Dr. Pam:' Well, it's changing colors and can randomly turn you into a dog or a human. *'Kathie:' Oh no. Is there anything I could do? *'Dr. Pam: '''Uh... There is a possibility that it has an issue and will cause the necklace to either glitch or go into a state of crisis. *'Kelly:' Question, how can we fix it? *'Dr. Pam:''' Well, you need a potion